1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this document relate generally to ice bagging systems and management and loading of the empty bags used within those systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional ice bagging systems generally manage empty ice bags in one of two primary ways. First, the ice bags may be attached end-to-end through a perforated portion of the bags and rolled on a spool to form a roll of empty bags which is loaded into and dispensed within an ice bagging machine. Second, ice bags, which are all attached through perforated portions at the top of the ice bags, are stacked and the perforated portions are coupled together on a wicket which is loaded vertically into an ice bagging machine. The wicket retains the top portion of the bag once the perforated portion is broken to remove the ice bag.